Letters to Male! Belarus
by Princess harvest
Summary: My siblings said I need to get out more... So now I say you ask me questions, or dares. Come on see what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody. I am now accepting letters from you all.

You can ask me anything you want.

Dare me.

Or give me advice to get big Sister Anya!

(I can`t bellive I`m wasting time doing this)

- Nikolai Arlovskaya


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia:"Nikolai! You`ve got a letter!"

Nikolai:How did you get into my house!?"

Amelia:Your brother let me in~

Nikolai: Danmit Dmitri...

Amelia: Open it! Open it!

Nikolai: Fine... (stupid American...)

Amelia: *punches in the arm*

AbigailJonesNY

Hi, Belarus! Mind if I call you Nikki? That's cuterrr! I have a question, what's your opinion on fem!America? Do ya think she's at least pretty? Or just too annoying?  
$NewYork$

Nikolai: First off you may call me Nik. Not Nikki.

Amelia: Whatever you say... Nikki~

Nikolai: *blushes and glares*

Amelia: Hehehe.

Nikolai: I would consider her pretty I guess...

Amelia: Aw... Thank you Nikki! *Glomps*

Nikolai: Let go of me! *Tries to push her off*

Amelia: No~

Nikolai: Well she always hangs around me. Usally annoys the crap out of me... She can be pleasnt... when she hasn`t had any coffee or caffeine of any sort!

Amelia: Aw... Your just shy!

Nikolai: *pushes her off* We can be friends at times... When I`m in a GREAT mood and she hadn`t had her daily cup of coffee...

Amelia: What!? Your one of my best guy friends!

Nikolai: I`m going to take a nap...

Amelia: Send more letters people! We need to get him out of his shell!

* * *

**Authors notes: SO! I heard you like AmeBel, AbigailJonesNY... So do I! :D They are friends and Amelia is great friends with him. If he wasn`t obsessed with Russia then he would try to be a good friend with Amelia. ( Maybe more~) But he is right now trying to get Russia to notice him! And their will be No Pairings in this story. So I be fair to all shipping's.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nikolai was sorting through his mail and found two letters addressed to him. He walked into his living room to open and answer them.

**Estella Tweak **

**Hallo? Are you home? Well i have a question for you! Why r u so CRAZY?! You stalk your SISTER?! Go get a life! **  
**Ciao! - Estell Tweak... OUT!**

Nikolai: ಠ_ಠ ... *Rips letter apart* AH! *Starts cutting furniter with knife*

Dimitri: Little brother what`s wrong?!

Nikolai: AHHH!

Dimitri: Calm down! You have another letter!

Nikolai: ... Okay...

**JulianLennonLover**

**Do you like The Beatles? ;)**

Nikolai: I`ve never heard of them...

Dimitri: Really?! They were a band that England made!

Nikolai: Don`t like her. And I`ll never listen to them unless big sister does.

Anya: *listening to Hard Days Night on her phone*

Nikolai: *Fallows*

Anya: *sees him* AH! Go away! *runs to the safty of her room*

Nikolai: Big Sister... Kekon Kekon kekon. *Fallows*


	4. Chapter 4

Nikolai sat in the living room sharping his infamous knife when Anya walked in holding their daily mail.

"Little brother."

"YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED!?" Nikolai asked jumping form his seat and dropping the knife.

"No! You got mail!" Anya said quickly handing the letter to her little brother.

**Estella Tweak **

***appears in his house* Hallooooo? I have another letter for you! Would you go out with me since I am Russia's daughter? Or would you still try stalking your big sister? That's all ciao! *kisses cheek***

Nikolai: Wait! Your big sister`s daughter?! Then who is the father?! Who is the father!? WHO IS THE FATHER!? TELL ME! WHO EVER IT IS I`LL KILL THEM! *Picks up the knife and throws it at a wall*

Dmitri: (I think that`s a no... Sorry... ^^` He holds grudges... Badly... But I think he likes the idea of having a niece... But he will still be after Anya...)

**GIRL **

**flirt with other girls it'll make anya jealous and like you more.**

Nikolai: Really... I never thought of that... Thank you. But who will I ask?

Tori (Lithuania): *watching from the cornor* :) *whispers* Now is my chance.

Nikolai: Hey Tori do you want to-

Felicjia (Poland) : NO! She doesn`t! *overprotective friend*

Tori: Poland-

Felicjia: Now shoo!

Nikolai: Hmph. *walks away*

Tori: Poland... Why?

Felicjia: Because you don`t need him! He nothing but trouble! Now let`s go were late for the game!

Later Belarus took America with him to a Italian restaurant run by the Italy sisters. America was disappointed they didn`t have burgers, but still ate some pasta and had wine. By the end of the night he had to take America who was drunk off her ass back home. In the morning Russia was convinced that her brother was over her and congratulate him. While Ukraine took it the wrong way and thought he did something last night with America. Siblings are confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

Male! Belarus quickly opened the letter he got not wanting to wait.

**Estella Tweak**

**Hallo? Im back... And the father is male China! And if you dare lay a finger on MY father i will not hesitate to kill you! Also here is my question; Because your kinda crazy... Have you ever been put into a mental asylum before? Or is that just some $h!t bat insane stuff i've heard from my best friend Madrid? Ciao! Tell my Mum that i said hi!**

Belarus: SISTER!

Russia: Yes brother? W-what is it?

Belarus: You never told me you had a child with Male! China!

Russia: Oh you`ve meet her!? Great. Tell her Mother will be coming by to visit her and her papa... *runs away* (Her and China better be carful)

Belarus: *eye twitches* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Belarus ran through the house smashing stuff until Amelia came for a visit. Finding Russia and Ukraine in the corner crying. Amelia then using her super strength grabbed Nikolai and knocked him out cold. Then they had to send him to a therapist (not an asylum) for the fifth time this year. He came back two weeks later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fem2PItaly**

**First: Ciaooooooooo! _ Male!Belarus, have you ever met your female counterpart, and do you realize that you are unbelievably smexy? XDXD Also, a dare: Go a single day without stalking Russia. Ciao! Fem2P!Italy**

Belarus: Well... we have met. It went well at first, but then got bad...

_Natalia and Nikolai finally tied up Anya and Ivan. They soon started to fight over which one they marry. It soon ended in a knife battle and the Russia`s barley escaping. Seriously guys?_

Belarus: But wait I`m sexy? Hm... As for the dare I'll do it, just to prove I have a life out of stalking sister. She won`t be appearing for the rest of the chapter.

**Estella Tweak**

**Hey again! So Mum is now over here with my Dad and everything is lickity splick! So no worrys! Any way, the question: Have you ever seen yaoi before? Also would you ever be gay with another boy?**  
**Ciao! -Estella Tweak... OUT!**

Belarus: Wait... Yaoi...

_Flashback_

_Nikolai sat down on Dmitri's computer and typed in a word he had been hearing a lot of, Yaoi. Typing it in and being horrified with the results. Not expecting what he saw (and scared for life) , he quickly stabbed the computer. Just then Dmitri walked in and noticing what his brother had done, "My computer!" _

Belarus: Please, don`t bring that up to me... Also for the last part, it depends who is it?

Dmitri: You still owe me a computer!

Belarus: *death glare*

Dmitri: Just kidding! *runs away crying*

Belarus: And now I`m going drinking with Dmitri, Monika (Germany), Julchen (Prussia) and my 2p (Who is a dick). Bye


	7. Well No mail today

Belarus walked home from the bar drunk off his ass Randomly laughing or a few sobs, he was a very... Random drunk.

Giggling he walked into his home, to see his horror his big sister and Male! China sitting on the couch together.

Russia: Ah! Little brother I didn`t see you there!

China: Aiyah!

Belarus: May I speak to China? Alone. *hic*

Russia: No-

Belarus: Go on. *pushes her out*

China: ... This is how I die... Right aru?

Belarus: Hehehe.. No... Your lucky I`m *hic* drunk off my ass. Or my knife would be embedded in your skull.

China: O.O I see aru...

Belarus: But this is what I will say. Treat and respect my sister right... Or I will kill you.

China: AIYAH! Alright!

Belarus: Good. *hic* *Leaves*

Russia: China are you okay?!

China: Yes... Now let`s watch the movie.


	8. Chapter 8

Belarus woke up drunk on Amelia`s couch with a massive hangover. Looking at the letter he had in his hand. Opening it he read it.

**Estella Tweak**

**BELARUS! What did u do to MY parents! If you hurt them i will come over there and spank you with a frying pan! Any way: why did you get drunk? Is it something to do with my parents? *sniffles* You should be happy for them. Not trying to hurt my Mummy and Daddy! *cries* WHY U SO MEAN TO MY FAMILY?! *runs of crying to Mummy and Daddy* Wwwwwhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa**

Belarus: Ugh. I was just warning China not to break her heart or I break his neck.

Amelia: AH MADE WAFFLES!

Amelia shouts dancing around holding the waffles

Belarus: AH! SHUT UP! *Holds head*

Belarus: Also for a dare I had to stay away from your mother for a day. So I went drinking with Ukraine, Germany and Prussia. Simple.

Amelia: What happened to your brother?

Belarus: Oh crap...

_With Dmitri_

_In a dark ally_

Thug: give me your money!

Ukraine: *Cries* Help!

**Will Belarus find Ukraine? Ask what you think will happen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harvest: Now! What happens to Ukraine? Does Belarus save him? Drum roll please...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Belarus does... Nothing!**

Ukraine walks in badly beaten up

Ukraine: Ow...

Russia: Dimitri! What happened?!

Ukraine: I was mugged... I had to defend my self using a broken glass bottle and knock him out cold.

Russia: _Kolkolkolkolkolkol... No one toches my brothers. I`ll find him and-_

Belarus: Ukraine what happened to you? You looked like you were mugged.

Russia: He was.

Belarus: Oh... Well I`m going to check the mail. *doesn`t care for his older brother*

**Estella Tweak **

**Hello! I now think we know what will happen if you go drinking with the Germans; BAD STUFF! any way my question and dare! Question: why do you love your older sister? that's incest, and incest is illegal ya know! Dare: be kind for everyone for the next couple of chapters and stop being a b/tch! Ciao. -Estella Tweak.**

**Belarus: They just don`t understand it. And I`m not giving up.**

**(Note: The author of this story does not support incest in anyway way shape or form.)**

Belarus: I guess I will be a little nicer... for the three chapters...starting next chapter.

**Tori Renee Carreido Vargas **

**Dear Belarus,**  
**how are you coming along in getting your older sister? I'm still struggling with mine. she's really oblivious to my signs!**  
**Lucio Vargas (the Sicilian Terror)**  
**(( Author: just a quick note to the author, this is 2p! Male! Sicily)**

Belarus: Not good Sicily... I found out she had a child with Male! China... But I am not giving up!

Amelia: *Playing games on his computer* I can tell.

Belarus: As for your sister. Show her your loyalty and willing to do anything for her. Do not take no for a answer !

Amelia: *still playing games* Yeah like that worked out sooooo, well for you. *rolls eyes*

Belarus: Amelia, When did I say you could touch my computer?

Amelia: *Ignores*


	10. No mail today

**Nikolai sat at the table carving his name into it. "If anyone tries to take it they will now it`s mine." He looks at the camera.**

**"What, were you expecting something?" He asked staring into your soul.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tori Renee Carreido Vargas**

**Dear Nikolai,**  
**I'm getting closer to having her love me! I just need an extra kick, but what? should I ask you world's France for advice on wooing women? she seems very good at it.**  
**ciao, Lucio Vargas (the Sicilian terror)**

Belarus: That great I`ll go get France.

Nikolai walks out soon bringing back a France with a smirk on her face.

France: About time we get this done~ *Leans in*

Belarus: *Hold paper in her face so she kisses the paper* Help him.

France: Oh... Well Lucio... You need to look her in the eyes when you two talk, show your true feeling when around her, be polite open doors and so fourth. Pacing is the most important part in relationships, and when you think she is ready tell her exactly how you feel! That is if you want a full time relationship and truly want her!

ThePrussianCross

If you ever met someone cosplaying as female you what would you do?  
From the awesome little sister of England

theprussiancross

Belarus: That happened once...

*flashback brought to you by Zhe Awesome Prussia*

Cosplayer: *Singing a little song walking with other cosplayers*

Belarus: Natalya! Where is big brother Ivan!?

Cosplayer: Huh?

Belarus: Tell me! *Picks up by the shirt*

Cosplayer: *Her wig falls of reveling short brown hair*

Belarus: Oh shit...

*flashback over*

Belarus: I almost got sued for assault .


	12. Chapter 12

Nikolai sat in the living room sharping his infamous knife when Anya walked in holding their daily mail.

"Little brother."

"YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED!?" Nikolai asked jumping form his seat and dropping the knife.

"No! You got mail!" Anya said quickly handing the letter to her little brother.

**Estella Tweak **

***appears in his house* Hallooooo? I have another letter for you! Would you go out with me since I am Russia's daughter? Or would you still try stalking your big sister? That's all ciao! *kisses cheek***

Nikolai: Wait! Your big sister`s daughter?! Then who is the father?! Who is the father!? WHO IS THE FATHER!? TELL ME! WHO EVER IT IS I`LL KILL THEM! *Picks up the knife and throws it at a wall*

Dmitri: (I think that`s a no... Sorry... ^^` He holds grudges... Badly... But I think he likes the idea of having a niece... But he will still be after Anya...)

**GIRL **

**flirt with other girls it'll make anya jealous and like you more.**

Nikolai: Really... I never thought of that... Thank you. But who will I ask?

Tori (Lithuania): *watching from the cornor* :) *whispers* Now is my chance.

Nikolai: Hey Tori do you want to-

Felicjia (Poland) : NO! She doesn`t! *overprotective friend*

Tori: Poland-

Felicjia: Now shoo!

Nikolai: Hmph. *walks away*

Tori: Poland... Why?

Felicjia: Because you don`t need him! He nothing but trouble! Now let`s go were late for the game!

Later Belarus took America with him to a Italian restaurant run by the Italy sisters. America was disappointed they didn`t have burgers, but still ate some pasta and had wine. By the end of the night he had to take America who was drunk off her ass back home. In the morning Russia was convinced that her brother was over her and congratulate him. While Ukraine took it the wrong way and thought he did something last night with America. Siblings are confusing.


	13. Chapter 13

**A note to readers. Well I`m sorry I`ve been really busy with school and friends, now I`ll be more busy working on my stories. Btw The only time I put the Fem! or Male! is if the other counter part is there. So the rest are Nyos.**

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**Hello! This is Maldives. You probably don't know me, but I live in Asia near India. I'm a bit like the Philippines, but smaller. I was wondering, before you found out China and Russia had a child, what was your opinion of him**

Belarus: Maldives... Maldives... Oh! I know where you are, on the map.

America: Come on Answer the question!

Belarus: Why so you can take me to a stupid American Football game?

America: *Takes out a squirt bottle and Sprays Male! Belarus in thee face* Bad! Bad Belarus!

Belarus: I`m not a cat!

America: You re now!

Russia: Those two are so busy acting like children . So I`ll tell you, Maldives. My Brother didn`t really think much of him, only when me and Male! China hung out. Well you know what happen when he found out.


	14. Chapter 14

America: Yo dis is America here!

Denmark: The Queen of Scandinavia, Denmark!

Prussia: Un Zhe Awesome Prussia!

All: And we are the awesome trio!

Belarus: I see... Get out. *Points to the door*

Prussia: So UnAwesome! *The trio leaves*

*Belarus opens the letter*

**Katie-Kat1129 **

**You know where I am? Yes! The first phase of ruling the world is complete: have someone know me before I point myself out!**

Belarus: (Rule... The... World...) Next question.

Ukraine: But there aren't any...

Belarus: So Moldavia good luck with your plan.


	15. Chapter 15

Belarus: Okay. First Letter.

**asits9 **

**are you ready?**

Belarus: Yes. I am. *smirks*

America: For what!?

Belarus: She doesn`t get it.

America: Get what?!

Ukraine: I`m ready to!

Italy and Romana: Were ready as well!

America: For what?!

Belarus: They get it.

America: Get what?! Tell me!

Italy: She doesn`t get.

Romana: Oh I get.

America: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs out of the room screaming*

**Katie-Kat1129 **

**God darn, no-one understand humor... I don't want to rule the world! I was kidding! Don't forget me! I'm not Moldavia! ... I don't know if that's even real or not!**

Belarus: Oh... Sorry we wouldn`t forget you Maldives...

Canada: Yeah... They already forgot me...

Belarus: What was that!?


	16. Chapter 16

Belarus: Let`s cut the good morning crap and get down to business.

Ukraine: But it`s night.

Belarus: Don`t even finish that!

**Katie-Kat1129 **

**Good, I don't want to be like... Um... Katie- ((Canada. He's Canada.)) Don't want to be like Canadia! Hey, who is that with you? ((That's Canada!)) Who?**

Belarus: Who?

*With a Random Fan*

(Try to find out the reference Hint: Norway)

Fan: Danmit! I know him!

*Back to Belarus*

Belarus: Next question.

**noicolejonesNV **

**hi nik im Nevada sorry for sisters um .. lets just get to mine ok . so what do think of fem china * nudge * * nudge * anyway bye **  
**noicole jones NV**

Belarus: Well she seemed nice... Until she talked to sister and her brother took her from me! *Glares at Male! China*

Male! China: AIYAH! Stop that Belarus!

Belarus: No.

Russia: Belarus-

Belarus: Big Sister ditch him and let`s get married~

Russia: NO! *runs away*


	17. Chapter 17

Belarus: Good morning everyone. Let`s see if someone got this reference.

Flash Back Brought to you by Awesome Prussia "I am awesome! Kesesese!"

_Belarus: Who?_

_*With a random fan*_

_Fan: Danmit! I know him!_

Present time brought to you by Male! Prussia: " I am more awesome."

**noicolejonesNV **

**wait Norway ( face it you so have a crush on Norway don't you ) n-no ( oh NV you know you do ) o-ok fine * blushes * ( ha ) g-get to the ? ( ok ) ok what do you do in your free time ok bye .**

Belarus: I usually-

France: Oh! Someone has a crush! Oh~ Juicy gossip! Must text BTT! *Pulls out cell phone only for it to be stolen by Belarus*

Belarus: Not cool France.

France: Your so mean Bela!

Belarus: ONLY SISTER CAN CALL ME THAT IF SHE WISHES! *Glares*

France: AH! *runs away*

Belarus: Okay now. I usually kill time by shaping my knives , stalking sister, scaring Dmitri and cooking.

Dimitri: *Walks in only to be greeted by a horror scream* AH! *runs away*

Belarus: Hehe... *Smirks*

**Katie-Kat1129**

**((Isn't that from Scandinavia and the World?)) Huh? ((It's a comic...)) Ok then, Katie! Hmm... I'm sure someone asked this already, but why do you like Russia so much?**

Russia: We have a winner! **Maldives and Katie-Kat1129! Congrats! **

Belarus: You win my respect, for a week. Use wisely.

Russia: Now the question they asked. I also want to know this little brother.

Belarus: Well... I even need to think this one...

Russia: Well?

Belarus: I don`t know... *Embarrassed*

Ukraine: I KNOW THE ANSWER TO THIS ONE!

Belarus: I find that hard to believe...

Ukraine: Remember when she was bullied by the other nations? You felt bad so started to become protective of her! But you didn`t know when she finally had it and choked Prussia and still are protective and soon became obsessed and fell into a I want her love phase!

Russia: Maybe, that`s it!

Belarus: Let`s go with that.

_* Ukraine's theory is my guess off the top of my head and based it of a season 5 episode. Just my guess on it ._._


	18. Chapter 18

**noicolejonesNV**

**France i will kill you if you tell Norway if you do it's not gonna be pretty ok / for yous . ok how do you do sharpen you knives**

Belarus: Well over the years I had many ways to. I usually use this thing *Pulls out a metal stick* I usually sharpen knives by scarping it against the stick.

**Katie-Kat1129 **

**((Awesome! We get respect!)) That's nice. So your protective of your brother? That's be sweet if... You know... ((Didn't fall in love. But I see where you're coming from. I constantly have to defend my brother. I just don't love him.))**

Belarus: Well I really don`t see much need to protect big brother Ukraine nothing happens to him.

Ukriane: OH REALLY!? Remember the time I got mugged?! Needed comfort from, Chernobyl! Where were you when that happened?

Belarus: *looks away* Stalking sister... I`ll work on, being a better brother...

Ukraine: Yay! ^J^ *Hugs*

Belarus: *hugs back to be nice*


	19. Chapter 19

_**Well I can`t continue this.**_

_**With Belarus trying to be a better brother, and not stalking his sister (that much).**_

_**France scared that she would me attacked by noicolejonesNV .**_

_**And the fact that Princess Harvest might get banned or stories down.**_

_**Let you know we all had fun doing this.**_

_**And now know that all is well in Nyotalia world.**_

_**-Harvest**_


End file.
